Air cushion vehicles are known. The present invention is an improvement over the type of air cushion vehicle illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,550 dated June 19, 1962 having a downwardly directed and inwardly curved peripheral skirt for guiding the air flowing around and under the periphery of the vehicle. This vehicle lacks stability because the air flow is not evenly distributed around the vehicle periphery. Also, the height-lift-power characteristics could be improved.